


Side by Side

by Taurnil



Series: Zoro Being a Super Awesome Boyfriend [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gender Dysphoria, MTF Sanji, Making Love, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Racism, Self-Indulgent, Self-Indulgent as fuck!, Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans Vinsmoke Sanji, Transgender Sanji, Zeff is a great boss!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: Sanji prepares herself for a visit with her family post-transition. Luckily, she has Zoro to keep her together.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Zoro Being a Super Awesome Boyfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927354
Comments: 34
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to listen rather than read, check out this amazing [Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691585) by [sksNinja!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja) ^_^

Sanji looked at herself in the mirror, folding her arms around the tight fabric hugging her chest. To most people, it would probably look like a really tight crop-top, maybe slightly out of place next to her dress trousers, but nothing overly strange. But it felt so tight it was almost suffocating her. She just wanted to rip it off!

Sanji had been summoned to her parent’s annual anniversary party, as she usually was. She didn’t know why she was still invited. At this point, it was only this and Christmas when she saw the rest of her family, aside from Reiju and her mother. Judge had made it clear a long time ago that Sanji was a disappointment and not worthy of his time. Her brothers had agreed.

That was all before she’d even considered starting her transition. Before she’d even started dating Zoro. She didn’t know why she was so scared to let them know about these parts of her life since she knew their opinion of her couldn’t get any lower.

Alright, so she wasn’t scared of Judge’s opinion. She’d stopped thinking of him as her father a long time ago. But her mother was a different matter. She loved her mom and her mom loved her. She’d always make an effort to keep in touch and make sure Sanji was alright. Sanji couldn’t risk losing her.

“Babe?”

There was a knock on the bedroom door before Zoro slowly opened it. He stepped inside and saw Sanji hugging herself, staring at the ground. Immediately, he pulled her into his strong arms, holding her to his chest.

Sanji had always hated going home the two times a year she was obligated to. But Zoro knew this time was worse. She had started her transition maybe a year and a half ago, and while at Christmas it had been easy enough to hide, now she’d been taking her hormones for a good few months and her chest was really starting to develop. She still had A-Cups, but they were steadily growing bigger and were a well-developed shape already. Normally, Sanji was incredibly pleased with her progress. But a few weeks ago, the realisation dawned on her that this was no longer something she could hide from her parents.

Zoro had ordered the binder for her online under her instructions. He’d offered to help her put it on, but she’d insisted on figuring it out herself. She’d gotten tangled in it at first, but eventually managed to get it pressed over herself, pushing her breasts against her to give her a flat male chest.

The plan was to wear a suit over the top and hope no-one noticed the rest of the changes in her body. Sanji still normally preferred to wear a suit than a dress, having modified some of her old favourites to give them a more feminine shape, along with buying new women’s suits. She didn’t think it would be a big deal to put on a man’s suit just for one day. Now she stared at the shirt, tie and jacket laid out on the bed, not sure if she could do it.

“It’s okay, babe.” She heard Zoro’s voice whispering in her ear. Her rock. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Of course, I do,” Sanji mumbled against Zoro’s tight t-shirt. “They’re expecting me.”

“Fuck them!” Zoro turned his head to kiss her temple. “Just send them a text, say you got called into work or something.” Sanji sighed, pushing back against him.

“I have to do this,” She said, turning her eyes back to the suit. “I… I…” She stopped herself. A million reasons why buzzed in her brain. Judge’s fear of his reputation, what her brothers would say. Whether her mom would still love her. Now, looking at her boyfriend, the concern in his eyes, she knew there wasn’t a reason for putting herself through this. She couldn’t hide this forever, and, more importantly, she didn’t want to.

Sanji took a deep breath, holding Zoro’s face in her hands.

“I’m going to tell Mom.”

Zoro couldn’t help but look a little taken back by the sudden confession.

“Really? About…” He gestured between them. “Or…”

“Both.” Sanji stepped back, tugging the binder off over her head. Unfortunately, her inexperience with the item came out and it ended up tangled in her hair, over her face. She heard Zoro’s stifled laughter behind her. “Shut up you bastard! Fucking help me!”

Zoro grinned, pulling the black fabric over his girlfriend’s head. Sanji placed her hands over her breasts, rubbing away the small ache the binder had left behind.

“I’ll ask her out to lunch next week,” She continued, brushing off her humiliating battle with a piece of fabric. “I’ll tell her… I’ll tell her the monster trio. I’m bisexual. I have a boyfriend. I’m her daughter.” Sanji stared at herself in the mirror, patting her hair back into place. She looked into her eyes, willing herself to be confident. She saw green hair appear behind her and felt those strong arms wrap around her waist.

“Are you sure, babe?” He asked, kissing her ear. Sanji nodded.

“I can’t hide this, it’s just not practical anymore.” She gestured to her chest and her slim, curvy waist. The softer skin around her jawline and the slight change in her face. Sanji knew she couldn’t have asked for a better reaction to the hormones. “And I don’t want to. I don’t want to go through this every time I see my mom. I’ll tell her the truth and hopefully, she’ll be able to deal with it.”

Zoro felt an overwhelming feeling of pride at his girlfriend’s confidence. But he had to be real for a moment. A long time ago he had told his own mother that he was gay, and she had told him to get out, that she didn’t want to see him again. It was painful at the time, but now he was glad to be rid of such toxic people. Sometimes he would even smirk at the irony that he was now in a heterosexual relationship.

Sanji had admitted that a reason for why she hid her true feelings from everyone was that she was scared Zoro would leave her. It had taken so long for her to come to terms with being bisexual and her feelings for him. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing him, convinced that Zoro was gay and wouldn’t want to be with a woman. But for Zoro leaving Sanji was out of the question. Sure, maybe he had thought he was gay before, but the only thing he knew now was that he loved Sanji and wanted her, regardless of who she was. That would never change, even if her body did.

“What if,” Zoro finally asked. “What if she can’t?” Sanji looked at the ground.

“Then I’ll know not to waste any more time worrying about it,” She said quietly. “And I won’t have to go back to these shitty family things again.”

Despite her pain expression, Zoro couldn’t help grinning with pride at his girlfriend. He pulled her close, kissing her passionately, burying his fist in her blonde hair. They stood together for a while, holding each other in front of the mirror, Sanji still half-naked. She ruffled his green hair, smiling as she felt his heartbeat against her.

“So, what about today?”

“Hum?”

“Will you go or not?” Zoro reached down to pick up the binder. Sanji looked at it with a trembling lip but took it.

“I’ll go, I have to go.” She stretched her neck and back, preparing herself for a day in that awful, squeezy thing. Zoro nodded, turning to give her some privacy. “Come with me?”

He turned, stunned by the simple question.

“What?”

“You heard me!” Sanji rolled her eyes exasperated. But there was still a pleading expression behind them. “Would you come with me?” Zoro shifted awkwardly.

“As your…”

“We’ll say you’re my friend, Moms always saying she wants to meet my friends. And you know Reiju right?”

“Yeah.” Zoro smiled. Reiju was nice. She knew Sanji and Zoro were dating, even if she didn’t know she had a sister.

“Besides,” Sanji continued. She looked into his eyes. “I don’t think I could make it through today without you.”

“Of course, you could,” Zoro said softly, leaning in to kiss her again. “You’re stronger than you think Sanji.” She stilled at that, but he rubbed a hand down her back. “But I’ll come.”

Sanji threw her arms around his neck, squeezing him in a tight hug.

“You never have to worry about not being with me,” Zoro whispered. “I’ll always be with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Anniversary Party, Reiju knows something is up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't let this story go, so I thought I'd do a few more chapters. If you have any suggestions please let me hear them :-) 
> 
> Warning: Casual Racism (Judge is an asshole!)

Sanji took deep breaths, staring out of the train window, watching the forests and fields pass them by. She anxiously tapped her fingers against the plastic table in front of her, the thin surface holding the poppyseed cake with sugared flowers and buttercream she’d spent four hours on yesterday. Her mom's favourite. She felt a large hand reach over and press down lightly on her chest.

“What are you doing?” She asked, raising her curled eyebrows at her boyfriend.

“Can you breathe alright?” Zoro asked. “You’re breathing pretty heavily. Is that thing causing you any pain?”

“I’m just nervous.” Sanji took the hand off of her chest, squeezing it in her own. “It doesn’t hurt. It’s just uncomfortable.”

Zoro nodded, wrapping an arm around Sanji’s shoulders, pulling her in beside him. She nuzzled into him for a few moments before she paused and pulled away.

“We probably shouldn’t,” She said, edging away slowly. “Someone might see us.” They were only two stops away now and while she thought it very unlikely that one of her parents rich, fancy friends would take the train to their party, she couldn’t dismiss the small possibility.

Zoro nodded, pulling his hands back. He didn’t like the thought of being around his girlfriend all day and not being able to so much as hold her hand. Especially since he knew how hard today would be for Sanji. But the only reason he was going was to be there for her and would do whatever she needed to make herself feel more comfortable.

“Gentlemen?”

Zoro looked up at the ticket inspector. He was smiling at them expectantly, clearly oblivious to his mistake. Zoro could feel Sanji tense up beside him, even with the distance she had put between them. Zoro slowly reached over and slipped his hand into his girlfriend’s jacket pocket to retrieve her ticket. He was aware the gesture would look very strange to the ticket inspector, but as he felt Sanji tremble against him, he couldn’t give a shit.

Zoro handed both their tickets to the inspector who marked them before handing them back and moving on down the carriage. Sanji still hadn’t looked up, hands in her trouser pockets, legs crossed, her blonde hair falling over her face.

 _‘Fuck it!’_ Zoro thought, scooting back over to pull her into a hug. He’d keep his distance when they got to the party, but for now, he wouldn’t let her sit there and hate herself. After all, friends hugged! Especially when their friends needed it.

“You’re beautiful, babe,” He whispered in her ear. Sanji shivered, wrapping her arms around Zoro, holding him for their last two stops.

*****

The party looked exactly how Zoro had pictured. Hoards of rich-looking white people in fancy suits, women in pastel colours and floral patterns, wearing those fancy hats. He didn’t know what they were called and didn’t care. They all stood around in little circles sipping on their champagne with big fake grins plastered on their faces. He could swear he saw some guys playing croquet past a row of perfectly trimmed boxed hedges.

Zoro felt a couple of disapproving glares at him as he and Sanji crossed the lawn, Sanji carefully carrying the poppyseed cake. Zoro looked down at his outfit. He’d been fully prepared to go in the hoodie and sweatpants he had been wearing this morning, but Sanji had insisted he changed. She’d tried to shove him into one of her old suit jackets, but it was way too small for him. After that, she’d dug through his closet and eventually pulled out some plain black corduroy trousers and a blue button-up shirt Zoro didn’t even realise he owned. He’d grumbled a little at being forced into the outfit, but now he saw that he was still very underdressed compared to everyone else.

“Sanji!” He almost jumped at the high-pitched, joy-filled voice. Zoro saw a pale, frail-looking older woman making small steps towards them, holding her arms out towards Sanji. 

Sanji quickly placed the cake down on the nearest table, all of which were adorned with clean white tablecloths, and hurried towards her mother, pulling her into an embrace.

“ _Salut, Maman_ ,” She said with a wild grin, pulling her close. “ _Comment vas-tu?”_

“ _Bien, mon champion_.” Zoro noticed his girlfriend tense at this, but she didn’t pull away. “ _Ça va?”_

 _“Ça va bien, Maman.”_ Sanji pulled back, kissing her mother on the cheek. “ _C'est bon de vous revoir.”_

Zoro couldn’t help but smile at the way Sanji was with her mother. He’d never met her before, but Sanji always talked about her with love. It was clear how much they meant to one another. Zoro hoped that they would be able to keep this.

The moment was ruined when a large shadow approached them. Zoro looked up at the tall man, dressed in a blue pinstripe suit, his blond curls slicked back, his face a stone glare.

“ _Qui est-ce?”_ He said, gesturing towards Zoro. Barely even acknowledging his child.

Sanji stepped back from her mother, still holding her hand.

“This is Zoro,” She said smiling, placing a hand on his shoulder. “My roommate.” Zoro cringed inwardly at the word ‘roommate.’

“Oh, what a lovely surprise!” The weakened woman shocked Zoro by pulling him into an embrace. He placed his arms cautiously around her. She felt so small he was scared she’d snap if he squeezed too hard. “I’m Sora Vinsmoke, Sanji’s mother.”

“Yeah,” Zoro said with a smile. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Sanji’s told me a lot about you.”

“How delightful!”

Zoro was taken back a little by Sora’s enthusiasm. But he was glad to see how welcoming and loving she really was. He could remind Sanji of it next week when she prepared to tell her the truth.

“So… Mr. Zoro?” Judge, on the other hand, was staring at Zoro like he was a red wine spill on one of his pristine tablecloths.

“Roronoa,” Sanji said quickly, stepping between her father and her boyfriend. “Zoro Roronoa. Zoro this is Judge Vinsmoke… My… My father.”

Judge didn’t even look at Sanji, keeping his eyes fixed on the green-haired, underdressed man.

“I take it you don’t speak French, Mr. Roronoa,” He said, an air of disapproval in his voice.

“I do a little bit,” Zoro said, straightening himself and folding his arms across his chest to show that he was not afraid of him. It was true that Sanji had taught him some basic French. They’d been dating for three years after all. But if he was honest with himself, the thought of using it in front of Sanji’s parents made him very uncomfortable.

It didn't matter as Judge just brushed him off. “We can speak English,” He said, sighing a little as if it was some great chore. “Just don’t start speaking Chinese.”

Zoro clenched his fists. Would it be totally inappropriate to punch his girlfriend’s father ten minutes after arriving?

“I’m Japanese,” He said through clenched teeth.

Again, Judge brushed him off, waving his hand dismissively, making it clear he didn’t know or want to know the difference. He turned away and headed back to the party, joining a group of equally stiff-looking men.

“Forgive my husband, Zoro,” Sora said, leaning against Sanji a little for support. Sanji quickly reached over, pulling a lawn chair for her to sit down. “Thank you, dear. Yes, sorry Zoro. My husband always gets so worked up at these things he forgets to enjoy himself.”

Sanji and Zoro shared a look. If only a third of what Sanji had told him was true, then Judge’s behaviour was far from an occasional thing.

*****

Sanji sat up with her mother for a few hours, the two catching up. Sora asking Sanji about how The Baratie was doing and how Zeff was. She squealed with delight when she saw Sanji’s cake, taking a big slice of it. Telling Sanji over and over again how wonderful it was. Sanji grinned at her mother’s happiness, not even wincing when she called her, “her sweet, thoughtful boy!”

Zoro sat beside them with a smile, helping himself to the open bar. It was sweet how much Sora was interested in Sanji’s life. Sanji asked after Sora as well, trying to enquire about her health. Zoro knew that Sora was unwell, that her health had declined in the past few years. Seeing her now, he could see the colour leave her cheeks and her body become stiff with the movement. But it didn’t stop her smile when she looked at Sanji’s face.

After a while, Sora stood back up, confessing she needed to step inside and take a small break. Zoro left Sanji and her mother alone for a moment, stepping aside to refill their wine glasses. He watched them from the bar, holding each other in another tight hug. Zoro noticed Sanji standing a little stiffly. Perhaps she was worried her mother would feel the binder through her suit.

Zoro turned away, taking a sip from his drink. He didn’t know what wine this was, presumably some fancy shit. All red wine tasted the same to him.

Sanji sighed as she watched her mother walk back to the house, her arms linked with a servant who was helping her move. She blinked, stopping the tears in her eyes. She wondered if this would be the last good memory she’d have of her mother.

Suddenly, she felt a hand in hers, squeezing tight. She turned, seeing her older sister standing in front of her.

“We need to talk!” Reiju glared at her with her large blue eyes, so much like Sanji’s own.

“Oh, but um…” Sanji looked over at her boyfriend, waiting for her by the bar. Reiju just tightened her grip, pulling her away from the party.

“Now!”

Zoro turned back after a few minutes, wondering what was taking Sanji so long. He flicked his eyes across the hoards of party guests. He could no longer see Sanji. Fuck.

*****

Reiju dragged Sanji into a small summer house at the edge of the garden, locking the door behind them. Sanji stood there nervously, slipping her hands into her pockets.

“Right, what’s going on?” Reiju asked, standing between Sanji and the door.

“What do you mean?” Sanji said casually. She reached into her pockets for her cigarettes, hands shaking as she lit up.

“Don’t play that game with me!” Reiju positively growled at her. Even in her bubble-gum pink party dress, complete with a flouncy skirt and silk sash, Reiju looked incredibly dangerous. She stared at Sanji, making it clear she was fully prepared to resort to violence to get the truth. “Something is wrong!”

Sanji trembled, taking a deep drag of her cigarette.

“What makes you say that?” She croaked. Reiju rolled her eyes.

“I haven’t seen you for months!” The older sister said, her voice dripping with anger and concern. “Now you show up here, with Zoro. You look… You look so different. You’ve lost weight.”

“I have not!” Sanji looked down at herself. If anything, she thought she’d gained a little.

“Stop lying to me!” Reiju positively screamed. “You’re going to tell me what’s up right now!”

Sanji looked at the ground, tears in her eyes. She hadn’t been ready for this today. She heard the click of heels against the wooden floor. Reiju slipped an arm around her, leaning her pink hair on Sanji’s shoulder. She pushed Sanji back gently, sitting them both down on a padded bench at the back of the cabin.

“Please,” She whispered. “I just want to help. I want to be there for you.”

Sanji’s heart was thumping so hard it was echoing in her ears. Terror shot through her body, ice pumping in her veins. She blinked, tears openly falling down her face. She would have to say it.

“Reiju,” She whispered. “I… I want to say… I love you. You’ve always been the best big sister and I’ll always appreciate that. No matter what comes next.”

“I love you too, you moron,” She whispered. “Whatever it is, I’ll be there with you. I’ll always be your big sister. Right?”

“Right.” Sanji managed a small smile. She took a deep breath. “Reiju.” She closed her eyes, deciding just to say it in one quick breath. “I’m transgender.”

There was a pause. No one moved. Neither of them even breathed. They just sat there, side by side, both looking at the floor.

Suddenly, Reiju threw herself against her sister, enveloping her in a tight squeezy hug.

“Oh, thank fuck!” She sobbed against Sanji’s neck.

Sanji looked down at her sister, eyebrows creased in confusion. This was not the reaction she was expecting.

“Um… Okay?” She said slowly, petting Reiju’s hair. She pulled away, cupping Sanji’s face in her hands, tears falling down her face.

“I-I thought,” She said between sobs. “That you had cancer!”

“What!” Sanji cried. “Why would you think that?”

“You look so thin,” Reiju explained, wiping her eyes. “Your face is so hollow now. Your skin looks thinner. Your hair is so much longer now I… I thought it might be a wig! Plus, you smoke like a billion cigarettes a day so… I…” She burst into sobs again. Sanji reached into her pocket and handed her a handkerchief. “You turn up here with Zoro and start acting so skittish and nervous. I thought for sure that you’d…”

“Hey, now.” Sanji pulled Reiju to her chest, holding her close. “You don’t need to worry about me. I don’t have cancer.”

She leaned over, stubbing the cigarette out in an empty nearby flowerpot so she could wrap both arms around her sister. They sat together holding each other tight until Reiju’s sobs died down. There was an awkwardness in the air. Sanji had to keep reminding herself to breath.

“So…” Reiju said eventually, regaining her composure. “Transgender, huh?” Sanji swallowed, reaching into her pocket for another cigarette.

“Yes.” She found herself unable to look at her sister, not wanting to see the expression on her face.

“Hey, don’t be like that!” Reiju grabbed a handful of Sanji’s hair, pulling it lightly.

“Ouch,” Sanji growled. “What was that for?”

“To get you to look at me,” Reiju teased. “Plus, it’s super pretty!” Eventually, she cupped Sanji’s cheek, forcing her to turn her head. “It’s alright, Sanji.” She paused. “It’s still ‘Sanji’, right?” Sanji blushed.

“Yeah,” Sanji said with a small smile.

“Good.” Reiju leaned in, kissing Sanji’s cheek lightly. “I always wanted a sister.” Sanji rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything. She didn’t want to ruin the moment.

“Do you… Have any questions?” She asked.

“Not really.” Reiju continued petting her hair, running her fingers through the curls that fell down at the back. “You’re taking hormones then?”

“Yep.” Sanji reached for her chest, pushing lightly at the binder. It was really starting to itch!

“For how long?”

“About six months now I guess.”

“Six months!” Reiju’s angry face returned. “This has been going on for months and you didn’t tell me!” Sanji took another nervous drag of her cigarette.

“I… It’s hard! I didn’t know what you’d think.”

“Did you really think I’d… Sanji I love you! You know that right?” The cook couldn’t help but feel a little guilty as she looked into Reiju’s hurt expression.

“I’m sorry,” She said. “I should have told you sooner.”

“Yes, you should have!” Reiju tapped the back of her head lightly in a playful smack. She sat back on the bench, looking at her sister. “But it’s okay. I’m glad you told me now.” Sanji smiled.

“I’m glad I told you too.”

They leaned back together, watching the party guests through the glass window, far away from their little safe space.

“Are you still with Zoro then?”

“Hum?” Sanji blinked, having adapted to the silence.

“Zoro,” Reiju said again. “You guys still together?” Sanji felt the last bit of terror leave her, replaced by pure bliss as she remembered Zoro by her side this morning, telling her that he’d always be there.

“Yeah,” Sanji said softly. “He’s not going anywhere.” There was a beat before Sanji pulled herself up. “Fuck, Zoro!”

*****  
  


Zoro stared blankly at the buffet in front of him. He didn’t recognise any of this weird food.

He’d spent the last ten minutes looking for Sanji, but he couldn’t find her anywhere in the crowds of people. And every time he stepped past the smug-faced pricks, they looked at him with shock and awe. Zoro didn’t think it could just be his green hair. Reiju seemed to get away with her bright pink hair after all. Although he supposed it was harder to get away with judging your host’s daughter.

Eventually, he decided to give up the search. He was sure Sanji would find him again. Maybe she just needed a moment to herself. Instead, he’d decided to get something to eat and sit in a corner enjoying the free booze.

Zoro shrugged to himself and started loading his plate with anything that looked vaguely interesting.

“Hey!” He heard a voice behind him. “You’re Sanji’s roommate, right?” Zoro peered over his shoulder. Three guys stood behind him. They were all different heights but had similar faces. They also had a familiar curl to their eyebrows.

Zoro braced himself. These must be Sanji’s brothers.

“Yeah,” He said casually. “Don’t suppose you’ve seen Sanji have you?” Zoro thought carefully about what to say. He didn’t want to misgender Sanji, but he also knew he couldn’t call her “she or her” in front of her family before she came out to them. He thought it better if he just avoided pronouns altogether.

“Why would we care where that fuck-up is,” One of the brother’s said shrugging. “I’m Ichiji.” He gestured to the two men beside him. “This is Niji and Yonji.” Zoro nodded at them.

“Zoro,” He said, before turning away to retreat to his table.

“Hey, wait up!” Yonji called. “How long have you lived with Sanji?”

“I don’t know.” Zoro rubbed the back of his neck. Was it normal for roommates to live together as long as he and Sanji had? “About two years I guess.” The brothers looked at each other and stifled laughs.

“Can he not afford his own place?” Niji said grinning. “How much does a cook even make?”

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Zoro said, almost snapping the plate in his hand. How much of a social faux pas would it be to murder your girlfriend’s brothers at her parent’s anniversary party?

“Zoro!”

Zoro audibly sighed at the sound of Sanji’s voice. She ran up the lawn towards him, her face flushed.

“There you are!” Zoro said, taking a few steps forward. He was about to pull her to his chest but remembered that they weren’t supposed to be a couple. Instead, he patted her shoulder a few times. “I was getting a bit worried about you.”

Sanji nodded at him, before turning to stare at her brothers.

“What are you doing?” She asked, her voice sour.

“Aw, why so touchy, three?” Yonji teased. “We just wanted to get to know your roommate. Do you cook for him too?”

“Mind your own business!” Sanji snapped. She turned around, walking off to the side. Zoro grabbed his wine glass from the buffet table and followed his girlfriend.

“Sorry,” Sanji said when she was sure they were out of earshot. “I didn’t mean to leave you alone with them.”

“It’s okay,” Zoro said shrugging, digging into his food. “They weren’t that bad.” Sanji smiled.

“They knew you could kick their asses.” She sighed, looking off into the distance, her eyes clouding over.

“What’s up?” Zoro asked, stopping himself from saying ‘babe.’

“I… I told Reiju.” There was a pause.

“How did it go?” Zoro said eventually.

“Actually, really well.” Sanji looked at him with a relaxed smile. “She dragged me off after I said goodbye to Mom. She was worried about me, knew something was wrong. So, I let her pull it out of me.” Sanji took her cigarettes out, counting them in her head, before lighting up another. “But she’s okay with it. She seemed to understand.”

“That’s great!” Zoro smiled, wishing he could kiss her.

“Yeah, it is.” Sanji took a deep breath. Next would be the harder part. Telling her mother. She didn’t even let herself think about Judge and her brothers. She’d cross that bridge when she came to it. “I’ll get another drink. I think Mom’s gone to bed, so do you want to give it another hour then slip out?”

Zoro looked over his shoulder, before slipping his hand under the table to squeeze Sanji’s thigh.

“Sure thing, whenever you’re ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your kudos and comments :-) Let me know if you liked it or not. Comments really make my day ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji finally confesses all to her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick disclaimer: This story is based on my own experience and the experience of those I've spoken to/read about. Everyone's experience is different and this should not be taken as a black and white statement about what it's like to be transgender. 
> 
> No real warnings for this chapter, just self-indulgent as fuck! The next chapter will be more Sanji and Zoro stuff.

Sanji looked into her own eyes. She had been standing in The Baratie staff bathroom for a good ten minutes, taking deep breaths to prepare herself.

Sanji had asked her mother out for lunch as planned. She considered inviting her over to Zoro’s and her apartment, but she knew her mother would want a tour when she arrived. Seeing the one bedroom would be a dead giveaway that they were dating.

But when Sanji asked her to a restaurant, Sora had insisted she wanted to come to The Baratie and taste Sanji’s food. Her health had left her unable to come and visit for ages, so Sanji couldn’t bare to tell her no. Instead she had suggested Sora come for a late dinner and she could stay behind after her shift and talk to her then.

Zeff had been very understanding when she explained the situation to him. He said he’d leave the keys in the kitchen so Sanji could lock up when they were done, giving her all the time she needed to have the difficult conversation with her mother.

Sanji had considered wearing the binder to work that day. But after wearing it for eight hours at her parent’s garden party her ribs and chest ached. There was even a large grey bruise on her rib cage where it had pressed in too hard. The thought of wearing it for her whole eleven-hour shift at The Baratie felt like torture! The package had said not to wear it for more than eight hours at a time, but Sanji didn’t see how that was practical for most people.

There was also the thought of how some of The Baratie’s new regulars, ones who only knew her as “Miss Sanji,” would react to her presenting as male. Even if she avoided all front of house duties for the evening, she was too worried that they might see her by accident.

Instead, Sanji picked out a very gender-neutral suit to change into after her shift, deciding to go without a tie or a bra. Her chefs uniform was gender-neutral and didn’t draw much attention to her chest, and the suit jacket covered her well enough. Her breasts were still quite small, so perhaps no-one who wasn’t looking for them would notice and those who knew her as a woman wouldn’t see anything out of the norm. She shoved both the binder and a bra into her work bag just in case all the same, thinking she could change into one if it became too uncomfortable.

Her mother had arrived maybe an hour and half before The Baratie was due to close. Sanji had stepped out of the kitchen in her chefs uniform to say hello to her. Luckily, there didn’t seem to be anyone else she recognised in this corner of the restaurant. She hugged her mother, breathing in the warm, familiar scent. Sanji had tried not to press too close, in case her mother felt her breasts through her uniform, but her mother couldn’t help but squeeze her child tight.

The Baratie staff payed extra attention to Sora, waiters chatting to her and bringing her extra drinks and sides. Soon all the other customers had paid and left. The waiters had gone home, leaving Sora sitting patiently at her corner table, waiting for her child.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

“Eggplant?”

Sanji straightened up, flicking her long blond hair over her shoulders, and smoothing down her suit. She opened the door, looking at Zeff’s no-nonsense stare. He picked the keys out of his pocket and left them on a countertop.

“I’m heading out,” He said. “Do what you need to.” Sanji smiled at her boss. He’d been surprisingly supportive the past year and a half. Despite him having a cold exterior and strict manner, Zeff was very loyal and had always been kind to her. He had been way more of a father to her than Judge had ever been.

“Thanks, geezer,” She said, stepping out of the bathroom.

“Remember to lock up the backdoor,” Zeff said sternly, turning to reach for his coat.

“Of course, I will!”

“And make sure the-“

“Goddammit I’ve done this before Zeff! Now go!”

The old chef just shrugged, giving her a comforting pat on the back.

“Fine. Good luck, brat.”

“… Thanks.”

The back door shut behind Zeff, leaving Sanji alone in the large kitchen. Sanji took another deep breath, straightening herself up. Now was the time. She took a small detour to the wine cellar, picking up a cheaper and well-stocked bottle of red. She’d pay Zeff back for it tomorrow. Slowly, she pushed open the doors to the front of house, stepping into the restaurant.

Sora was sitting alone in the corner, her plates cleared, only her wine glass left on the table. She sat with a book on her lap, a small smile on her lips.

‘ _Please still love me, Maman,’_ Sanji whispered to herself, approaching the table.

Her footsteps echoed in the empty restaurant, gaining Sora’s attention almost immediately. She stood, holding her arms out to Sanji again.

“ _Bonsoir, mon champion,”_ Sora said smiling, folding her arms over her child’s shoulders.

“Um… Hi Maman,” Sanji said back, kissing her temple. She’d thought hard about this and had decided she’d rather have this conversation in English. Growing up, her family had spoken French at home, but this was a confession she’d made a few times in English and felt like she knew the right words. If her mother needed it, she’d try and explain as best as she could in French afterwards.

Sanji sat down opposite her mother, twisting the screw cap off the wine bottle, pouring herself a large glass.

“How was everything?” She asked.

“Oh wonderful, Sanji!” Sora said beaming. “Just wonderful. You’re such a talented young man.” Sanji looked away. “I’m sure one day you’ll have your own restaurant as grand as this one.”

“Yeah, maybe one day,” Sanji said, raising her wine to her lips. “So, um… Thanks for coming here today.”

“Of course, Sanji.” Sora reached over, taking her child’s hand. She paused, stroking the soft skin. “What’s the matter, Sanji?” She looked at her with concern in her eyes. “You’re shaking. Are you cold?”

“No, Maman.” Sanji sighed, taking a large swig of wine. She put the glass down on the table and looked at her mother. “I have something I need to tell you.” She fumbled in her pocket, wondering if she could get away with lighting up a cigarette.

“Sanji, what is it?” Sora smiled at her, squeezing her hand gently. “You can tell me anything. I’m your mother.” Sanji blushed.

“I… Maman, I love you,” Sanji said, entwining her fingers with her mother’s. “I’ll always love you. Know that I never wanted to disappoint you or hurt you in anyway.”

“You could never hurt me Sanji,” Sora croaked, her own voice breaking, overwhelmed by the fear in Sanji’s eyes. “You’re one of my boys.”

Sanji shut her eyes, draining her wine glass, and pouring herself another.

“Maman…” She began. “The truth is… I wasn’t happy. For a long time, pretty much my whole life I wasn’t happy. I didn’t know why, I just thought I was broken. Like I was this outsider to everyone else.” She glanced up at her mother. There was concern in her eyes, but she didn’t say anything, giving Sanji the space to get the words out. “It got to a point where I could barely look at myself. It’s only been in recent years that I figured out what was wrong, why I felt this way and what I could do about it.”

“Sanji…” Sora’s voice trembled. She looked like she might start to cry.

“But now, I know,” Sanji continued. “I’ve been acting on these feelings. It’s not something I can change or something that is going away. Again, I’m not telling you this to hurt you, I just want you to be a part of my life. It’s not fair for me to hide this from you.” Sanji looked at her mother. She looked so scared.

“Sanji, whatever this is,” Sora whispered. “I promise you; it’ll be alright.” Sanji nodded.

 _‘Fuck it,’_ She thought, reaching for her cigarettes, and lighting up. The ventilation was on, so long as there wasn’t a surprise health inspection tomorrow, she’d be fine.

“Maman…” She took a long drag of her cigarette. “You remember Zoro from the party?” Sora’s face lit up.

“Oh yes, your roommate?” Sanji twitched nervously. “Lovely young man! Very sweet.”

“Yeah… yeah he is.” Sanji felt her throat go dry. She took another mouthful of wine. “The thing is… He isn’t just my roommate. He’s my boyfriend.” A look of astonishment took over Sora’s face, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

“What?” She asked. It was a soft question, no surprise or anger, just confusion. “You’re a homosexual? But… But you’ve always liked girls so much-“

“I’m not a ‘homosexual,’ Maman,” Sanji said quickly. “I’m bisexual. That means I can be attracted to women and men.”

“Oh.” Sora turned her head, her brain clouded with the new information. “I see.”

“Zoro and I have been dating for three years now,” Sanji continued. “We live together and… And I love him very much.”

There was a horrible silence. Sanji continued to smoke, watching her mother’s face as she processed this information. Her heart sank as she saw a tear fall down her mother’s face. Sora took her hand back, folding her wrists in her lap. Sanji looked away, unable to take the hurt in her mother’s eyes.

“Three years,” Sora whispered through tears. Suddenly, she burst out crying, burying her face in her hands.

“Maman, I’m so sorry.” Sanji trembled, not even sure why she was sorry. She couldn’t bare upsetting her mother like this.

“No, Sanji, I’m Sorry!” Sora said between sobs. Sanji looked up, a little confused by her mother’s words. “I… I never wanted you to feel like you had to hide yourself from me. I wanted to be the kind of mother you could be yourself around… I’m so sorry I couldn’t give that to you.”

Sanji felt her heart sink. She stood up, grabbing an empty water glass from the nearby bar, and stubbing her cigarette out in it. She wrapped her arms around her mother, kneeling down to look her in the eye.

“It’s okay, Maman,” Sanji said softly, tears forming in her own eyes. “I just thought… Papa has always been so…” Sora pulled back, cupping Sanji’s face in her hands.

“I know your father can be… Well, he certainly doesn’t understand a lot in this world.” Sanji snorted in response. That was an understatement. “I can’t say what he’ll think of this, but I promise you Sanji, this doesn’t change anything.”

Sanji felt joy fill her heart. She knealt there for a while, staring into her mother’s eyes, holding her hands. This moment of peace was more than she could have asked for.

But soon the darkness crept back into her mind. She wasn’t done.

“There is actually… Something else.”

Sora clapped a hand over her mouth. She couldn’t think what else Sanji could have to say. What else could her child be hiding from her?

Sanji stood back up, returning to her seat.

“Alright so…” She shuddered but remembered what her mother had said before. That she wanted Sanji to be herself around her. “I’ve been talking to a therapist about how I’ve been feeling.”

“That’s wonderful,” Sora said relaxing, obviously assuming this was the second confession. “I’m so proud of you, Sanji.”

“Thanks,” She smiled at her mother. “I started seeing them maybe two years ago. They helped me come to terms with something I’d been refusing to acknowledge my whole life. I understand now that the reason I acted the way I did around women, the reason why I used my masculinity as a shield… Its because I wasn’t being true to who I was inside.” Sanji looked into her mother’s eyes. ‘ _Please still love me.’_ She thought again. “Maman… I’m a woman.”

Sora scrunched her brow in confusion.

“What… Sanji, I don’t understand,” She looked left and right, as if she was expecting someone to jump out at her, that this had all been a prank. “You’re a man. You’re my boy.”

“I know why you think that,” Sanji continued, trying to choose her words carefully. “I understand that I looked like a boy when I was born. But my heart, brain and soul are that of a woman. For a long time, I tried to ignore them, but it became apparent that my body was the thing that needed to be addressed.” Sora looked pale. She blinked slowly, but the rest of her face remained in a still, twisted state of confusion. “I have something called gender dysphoria. It basically means that I’m a woman mentally and being referred to as a man causes me a lot of pain and anxiety. For a while now I’ve been taking female hormones to change my body and help me feel more at home with myself. I’m… I’m a transgender woman.” Sanji felt her lip tremble. She knew she wasn’t doing the best job of explaining this, but something inside her told her that if she kept talking maybe her mother would say something.

Eventually Sora, raised her hands to her face as if she could rub the confusion away from her.

“But… Sanji…” Sora shook her head. “Why?”

“I don’t know why,” Sanji admitted. “This is just how things are.”

“But… Couldn’t you… Couldn’t your therapist help you accept that you’re a man?”

Sanji winced, but she supposed she should have expected that.

“That’s not how this works,” She tried to explain. “My therapist and I both know that this is something that won't go away. The only thing I can do is embrace it and live my life the best I can.”

“I see…” Sora rested her elbow on the table, her head laying on her palm. She looked like she was trying to solve some generational mathematical equation. “So, have you… Had surgery?”

“No,” Sanji said, feeling herself calm down a little. She supposed this wasn’t going too far south. “I’m not sure if that’s something I plan to do.”

Sora looked at her.

“Sanji, if it’s a matter of money, I can always-“

“No!” Sanji looked at her mother wide eyed. Did she really just offer to pay for genital reconstruction? “It’s not about that. I just don’t think it’s something I need. I’m really happy with the progress I’ve made with the hormones and I hope over the next few years things will continue to improve.” Sora’s eyes flicked downwards, then back to Sanji’s face.

“So, you’re just going to be a woman with a penis?” She asked. Sanji winced again, but could tell her mother wasn’t trying to be unkind.

“I guess so.” She reached for another cigarette, deciding a second wouldn’t make too much of a difference.

“How does that work?”

“Maman… My body is my business. Or to some extent mine and Zoro’s.” She took a deep drag, blowing the smoke away from her mother. “No-one else needs to worry themselves about it.”

There was a silence that hung in the air like the misty cigarette smoke, refusing to make it’s way into the airducts. Sanji thought Zeff was probably going to kill her tomorrow. Or make her stay behind to scrub the walls.

“So, Sanji,” Sora said eventually. She sat up in her chair, straightening her back and regaining her composure. “What do I call you now?”

Sanji felt the corners of her lips twitch but wasn’t quite relaxed enough to smile.

“I use she/her pronouns,” She explained. “And I’m your daughter.”

“Yes,” Sora sighed, taking a deep breath. “I suppose this would make you my daughter.” She swallowed, her eyes darting suspiciously to Sanji. “This is all then? There won’t be any more surprises?”

“No, that’s it,” Sanji nodded. “I’m bisexual, Zoro is my boyfriend and I’m a woman. That’s all I’ve been hiding.” Sora reached for the wine bottle.

“May I?”

“Of course!” Sanji took the bottle, refilling her mother’s glass for her. Her mother swirled the wine in her glass, clearly comparing the quality to the wine she had enjoyed throughout her high-class dinner. She took a mouthful anyway, her mind deep in thought.

“But you’re happy now?” She asked. Sanji felt warmth spread through her chest, the tension in her shoulders leaving her.

“Yeah, Maman, I’m very happy.”

Sora looked across the table at her daughter, smiling brightly at her, her blue eyes shining.

“Good,” Sora said quietly. “That’s all that matters.” Sanji visibly sighed in relief.

“Thank you, Maman.”

“I can’t say I fully understand,” Sora admitted. “I think… I think I need a little time to wrap my head around this.”

“Of course.” Sanji took her mother’s hand again. “Take all the time you need.”

They sat together for a while, not talking, just sitting together, enjoying each other’s presence. They finished the wine, hands linked tight together, never once letting go. Sanji felt her heart pumping in her chest, relief radiating from her hair to her toes. It was all going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always happy to hear your thoughts, positive and negative, so please leave a comment. :-) 
> 
> I'm planning a series of drabbles/shorts after I finish this and Daddy's Little Prince, so please let me know if you have any suggestions or prompts for this universe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her emotional night with Sora, Sanji returns home to the loving arms of her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: References to child abuse.

It was two-thirty in the morning when Sanji finally climbed the steps to her apartment.

She had sat with her mother for a good hour after her confession, sipping on wine and holding her hand tight. Eventually, Sora called her driver, unable to stay up any later, her weakened body overwhelmed with emotion and exhaustion. Sanji walked her mother out to her car, giving her one last hug. Her heart beating fast in her chest.

‘ _She still loves me,’_ the voice inside whispered. _‘My mother still loves me. She just needs time.’_ Almost as if Sora could hear the voice too, she leaned in and gave Sanji a kiss on her cheek.

“I’ll always love you, Sanji,” She whispered. “No matter who you are or who you love. Nothing will ever change that.”

“I know, Maman,” Sanji whispered back. “I love you too. Thank you so much.” Sora drew back, a small hand smoothing Sanji’s soft hair.

“There is nothing to thank me for, Sanji,” She said with a smile. “I’ll come to see you soon, I promise. After I’ve… Processed everything.”

“Of course, take all the time you need,” Sanji said again. She appreciated that this was a lot for her mother to take in, but all the same, was happy that she was willing to accept her.

Sora bit her lip, worry taking over her face. Sanji paused at her expression but played her mother’s previous words over in her head.

“Maybe… Maybe you shouldn’t come by the house for a little while, Sanji,” Sora said carefully. “This might be a lot for your father.” Sanji resisted the urge to snort or roll her eyes.

Sanji would never expect the same loving reaction she’d received from her mother from Judge. He’d hated her, her whole life. Every little thing that went wrong in the house, she’d be blamed for. Sometimes she would just enter a room and Judge would be there ready to attack her, ready to tell her how useless, selfish and worthless she was. He’d made it clear that she’d never be worthy of his affection and everything she did, her cooking, her kick-boxing and taekwondo, none of it would ever make him proud of her. Sanji couldn’t deny that it had damaged her a lot. But she’d worked through a lot of her issues with Judge with her therapist and through her relationship with Zoro. She had her own family, her small group of friends who would always be there for her and love her for who she was. She had Reiju and had now let her mother know the real her. Judge didn’t matter and never would.

“Okay, Maman,” Sanji replied. She never went to her family’s house anyway except for the annual anniversary garden party and Christmas.

“But we’ll think of a way to tell him together,” Sora said quickly. “Is that alright _mon petit…”_ Sora stopped herself from saying the familiar epithet for her child. “Is that alright, Sanji?”

“Yes, Maman, that’s fine.” Sanji smiled. She hadn’t expected her mother to offer to help tell Judge and was very grateful for the support.

Sanji hugged her mother again, before helping her into her car, watching her drive off. She lit up another cigarette, smoking slowly, her mind processing all that had happened. She felt her body slow down, telling herself again and again that it would be alright.

She went back into the restaurant and cleared her mother’s table, taking their wine glasses and her makeshift ashtray to the dishwasher, placing the chairs on the table. She sniffed the air cautiously, hoping the lingering tobacco smoke had completely disappeared. She couldn’t smell it anymore and hoped that Zeff wouldn’t be able to. Not that she could do anything about it now. She grabbed her work bag from her locker and locked up The Baratie, preparing to head home to her boyfriend.

Stepping through the door, Sanji saw Zoro sprawled out on the sofa, his green head lolling on the armrest. She rolled her eyes at him but was touched that he had tried to wait up for her. She turned her eyes to the kitchen island. Immediately she recognised a bottle of her favorite merlot on the counter. There was also a plate of spicy seafood pasta, covered with tinfoil. Store-bought, but it was still sweet of him. Warmth spread through her at the small gestures. Of course, Zoro would make sure she had something nice to come home to in case her meeting with her mother went badly.

Sanji put the merlot in the cupboard. She was a little tipsy from the two-thirds of cheap wine she’d drank with her mother and decided she’d rather save the nice wine for a time when she would appreciate it more. She wrapped the pasta back up and left it in the fridge for tomorrow, turning her eyes back to her boyfriend.

“Oi, Marimo!” She said, jumping on one end of the sofa, ruffling his hair.

“Ugh, fuck off curly-brow,” Zoro mumbled in his sleep, turning over to his side. Sanji laughed softly, laying herself down beside him, petting the green hair. Eventually, Zoro’s body became aware of the long, thin body besides his and the soft hand stroking him. “Babe!” He sat up immediately, blinking himself awake. “Are you alright? What happened?”

He wrapped an arm around Sanji’s waist, pulling her close to him. Sanji moaned at his warmth, climbing onto his lap and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“It went…” Sanji paused, trying to find the right words. “As well as could be expected.” Zoro looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate. “She didn’t fully understand, but she will eventually.”

Zoro let out a sigh of relief, pulling Sanji closer.

“Of course,” He whispered. “She loves you, Babe.”

“I know,” Sanji said with a smile. She leaned in, pressing her lips against Zoro’s.

Zoro pushed back against her, bringing a hand up to grab a handful of blonde hair. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, holding her hot body against his, her long legs wrapping around his waist. Sanji ran her fingertips down Zoro’s back, letting herself be held, melting into the kiss.

They pulled back after a few minutes, looking into each other’s eyes, foreheads pressed together.

“Bedtime,” Sanji whispered. She stood up, holding her hand out to Zoro. But her boyfriend had other plans.

Zoro stood, looping his arms around Sanji and picking her up with ease, cradling her in his arms.

“Hey!” Sanji growled, smacking the back of his head. But she didn’t stop him, letting him claim her lips in another hot kiss as he carried her to their bedroom.

Zoro threw her down onto the bed, climbing on top of her, pushing his large body in-between her long legs. Sanji moaned as Zoro pressed his hard, muscular chest against her, pushing into her breasts, leaving a trail of kisses from her ear down to her neck.

“W-wait!” She hissed, pushing him back. Zoro sat back on his heels, his hands clutching at his knees. Sanji could see how desperate he was, his hard cock tenting his sweatpants.

Sanji got up, pulling off her suit jacket and opening her closet.

“Hurry up,” Zoro grumbled, lounging on the bed.

“This is a nice suit!” Sanji protested, taking off her outfit slowly and hanging it up in its proper place. “I’m not letting you ruin another one.”

“You love it, Cook!”

Sanji rolled her eyes at him. True, she did love it when Zoro took control. Tearing at her clothes, ravishing her and claiming her. Showing her just how wild she made him. But she didn’t like having to pick the crumpled clothes off the floor afterward and fixing the rips.

Sanji pulled off her trousers and socks, folding them up and placing them in the laundry basket. She turned and faced Zoro, standing before him in just her black lace panties, hands on her hips. Zoro stared at her body, following the insanely long length of her legs, staring at how hard she was beneath her panties. He stared at her breasts, round and perfect, nipples erect and begging to be sucked. Finally, he looked into her blue eyes, locked on him.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, babe,” He said, his voice husky with arousal.

“Show me then.”

Sanji climbed onto the bed and was immediately pulled back into Zoro’s lap. He kissed her hard, his large hands covering her breasts, pulling gently on her nipples. Sanji clawed desperately at Zoro’s tight t-shirt, trying to pull it over his head, so she could feel their flesh pressed together.

Zoro pulled back, frantically pulling his shirt off and throwing it aside, before attacking Sanji’s lips again. He pinned her down on the bed, grinding their hips together, sliding his rock hard cock against Sanji’s genitals.

Probably the biggest adjustment for Zoro following Sanji’s hormone treatment had been the changes to her genitals. Sanji still enjoyed sex, still wanted it, but it had taken Zoro a while to adjust to the fact that she wouldn’t react the same way as she had before. She would still get hard, just not as hard as before. She still came, but it was different. It didn’t mean the sex wasn’t good. Zoro understood by now, but still needed to remind himself sometimes. 

Sanji linked her ankles around Zoro’s waist, thrusting herself up into him, determined to show him that she was enjoying herself. She dragged her long fingernails down his back, scrapping at the hard muscle.

“Fuck me!” She gasped.

Never one to deny his girlfriend anything, Zoro reached over for the bottle of lube at the side of the bed. He kicked off his sweatpants, exposing his large, weeping cock. Sanji whimpered in need at the sight of it, her body flushing with arousal knowing it would soon be inside her. Zoro shuffled down the bed, running his slick fingers up the back of Sanji’s thighs. He rubbed his face against the rough lace of Sanji’s underwear, sucking her into his mouth through the material while he slipped a finger inside her entrance.

Sanji writhed on the bed, pushing back against Zoro’s fingers as he opened her up, his mouth making the filthiest wet noises.

“That’ll do,” She gasped eventually. “You can fuck me now.”

Zoro grabbed the waistband of her panties between his teeth, pulling them down and throwing them to the side. He gripped Sanji’s ankles, pulling her legs apart as he rose to his knees. Sanji felt the head of his cock press against her entrance, sliding inside with a slow, slick movement. Zoro looked down at her, thrusting slowly but with hard, brute strength. He watched her body move with each thrust, her genitals and breasts moving as he pushed his cock inside her over and over again. Her long, blonde hair fell about the pillow, making her look like an angel. Sanji reached up, wrapping one arm around Zoro’s neck, cradling his face with her other hand, her eyes locked on his.

Sanji’s hips raised off the bed, held up only by the power in his thrusts. She locked her ankles around his neck as Zoro sped up.

“Fuck, baby,” Zoro gasped out as she clenched around his cock just the way he liked it. “You’re so fucking amazing!”

“O-Only amazing,” Sanji hissed out as Zoro thrust mercilessly into her sweet spot. “Only… Only with you. Zoro!”

Sanji screamed his name, gripping him tight as he continued to fuck her with all he had. It was perfect to her, the rough pace making her feel alive, waking every nerve inside her. It was almost as if Zoro could fuck away all her self-doubt, all her fears, just from holding her in this intimate way. In this moment, Zoro was the only person who mattered. The only person she needed.

Zoro watched as Sanji’s eyes rolled back into her head, her body trembling, telling him she was close. He angled himself, thrusting into her sweet-spot again, reaching down to wrap his hand around her. After a few fast strokes, he felt her arch beneath him, her long fingers pulling on his hair as she came.

He turned his head, kissing into her palm, clutching onto her leg, relishing the tight warmth around his cock. With that Zoro let go. He spilled inside her, pushing her up against the headboard, lost in the beautiful, sated face beneath him.

Zoro pulled out, rolling over to collapse next to Sanji, fingers entwined with hers.

“Fucking amazing,” He gasped out, chest heaving.

“Yeah,” Sanji agreed, her lips turned in a small satisfied smile.

Sanji had barely caught her breath when she heard the familiar snores beside her. Rolling her eyes she stood up, roughly tugging the duvet out from beneath her sleeping boyfriend. Zoro moaned in protest but just turned onto his side, continuing to sleep. Sanji climbed back in next to him, pulling the duvet over both their bodies. She nuzzled into Zoro’s back, spooning him close, her hand pressed over his chest. Zoro laid his large hand over Sanji’s, earning him a small kiss on the back of his neck.

‘ _He’s not going anywhere,’_ Sanji told herself again as she fell asleep by Zoro’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Check out this [beautiful fan art](https://taurnil.tumblr.com/post/629985225569697792/beautiful-sanji-fanart-comission-from-xmiyuv) for this chapter, created by  
> [xMiyuV](https://xmiyuv.tumblr.com/)
> 
> For clarification "Mon champion" is a French term of endearment which translates as "My champion" or "my winner." It's something a mother would call her son, but not a phrase often applied to girls.  
> EDIT: Special thanks to [Yellow_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_D) for checking my French! Very much appreciated! 
> 
> I also want to clarify again that every trans person is different and what is okay for some isn't okay for others. Sanji's sexual relationship with her body is her own and based on my experience/ the experience of others I've read about or spoken to.

**Author's Note:**

> I've felt super miserable and dysphoric this week, so I decided to take it out on Sanji. Nothing new there!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Side by Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691585) by [sksNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja)




End file.
